fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopper
'Hopper '''is the main antagonist of ''A Bug's Life. He is Molt's older brother and the leader of a gang of grasshoppers that exploits an ant colony for food. He is voiced by Kevin Spacey. History A Bug's Life At some point beforehand, Hopper and his gang made a bargain with an ant colony on Ant Island that the ants would give the grasshoppers food once a year in exchange for protection. However, one year, a misfit ant named Flik unintentionally knocked the food offering in a river just before Hopper and his gang arrived. Enraged upon finding no food, Hopper and his gang broke underground to find answers from the colony. Pinning the blame on Princess Atta, the future queen of the colony, Hopper demanded a second food offering to compensate before the rainy seasons. To make a point to the ants, Hopper summoned his pet, Thumper, to terrorize Atta's sister, Dot. However, Flik stood up for Dot, to which Hopper demanded to double the original order of food before he and his gang left. Many months later, at Mexico, Molt, prompted by two grasshoppers named Axel and Loco, requested that the gang remain in Mexico as they already had enough food to get the grasshoppers through the winter. Hopper initially seemed to accept this, but, upon remembering Flik's defiance months beforehand, killed Axel and Loco by burying them in grain. Hopper than explained to the rest of the gang that the ants, while individually weaker than the grasshoppers, were much more numerous and thus, they would return to Ant Island to instill fear into the colony so they didn't realize their numerical advantage. With that, the grasshoppers set off to Ant Island. Upon returning to Ant Island, Hopper discovered that the ants had pulled together a mediocre offering and, enraged, took control of the island and demanded all the food on the island. Taking the Queen hostage, Hopper planned to kill the Queen after all the food was collected. However, Flik and an inept circus troupe he had recruited beforehand planned to drive Hopper away with a fake bird. The circus troupe entertained Hopper and his gang, managing to get the Queen to safety, which enraged Hopper. However, before Hopper could find the Queen, the fake bird, piloted by Flik, was released and Hopper, in a panic, opted to flee with his gang. However, the fake bird was set aflame by P.T. Flea, exposing it as a fake. When Flik revealed that the bird was his idea, Hopper ordered Thumper to beat Flik nearly to unconsciousness as a way to cow the ants into never attempting to rebel again. However, Flik got to his feet and spoke out against Hopper, pointing out how strong the ants really were. Hopper attempted to kill Flik in response, but Atta defended him. The reinvigorated ants then charged at the grasshoppers, who flew away upon realizing they were outnumbered. Hopper, however, refused to flee and was taken to a cannon to be disposed of. However, it started to rain, causing the panicked ants to flee to the anthill to get to safety. Hopper, taking his chance, freed himself from the cannon and launched himself at Flik, grabbing him and taking off. Hopper, while holding Flik hostage, attempted to flee, but was pursued by Atta and the Circus Bugs. During the chase, one of Hopper's antennae was ripped off by the Circus Bugs, but they were nevertheless unable to catch the two. However, Atta managed to rescue Flik and Hopper pursued the two over a river. Flik and Atta eventually reached a birds nest, where Hopper caught up with them. Proclaiming that he would return to Ant Island with more grasshoppers next season, Hopper began strangling Flik, but was interrupted by a bird, who had been disturbed by the commotion. Hopper, belieivng the bird to be a fake, began taunting it and was subsequently snatched by the bird and raised over her chicks. Hopper could only scream in horror before being fed to one of the bird's chicks. Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Insects Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been eaten Category:Bullies Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased characters Category:Movie characters Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Killers Category:Jerks Category:Males Category:Sadists Category:Kidnappers Category:Brutes Category:Deadpan Snarkers Category:Trash-talkers Category:Cowards Category:Greedy characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Villains who have Died in Disgrace Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Pixar Villians Category:Wrathful characters Category:Bad-tempered characters Category:Scarred characters Category:Monsters Category:Short-tempered characters